marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 66
Beak wonders if Mimic's body would allow him to mimik Magneto's powers if he had Polaris'. In order to buy him more time, Heather suggested putting him into the Stasis wall while they search for treatment, and no one liked that they had no other option. Once in stasis, the Doctors began scanning the BILLIONS of realities in the control room. Strange mentioned that he's never encountered a Mimic on his world. After completing Morph's operation, removing 10% of his tissues, Doctor Strange checked in with Heather on the search for potential candidates. She had found three viable finalists, a Cosmic Cube powered Red Skull, who had instant healing abilities, a Demonic Mister Sinister, and a version of Curt Connors who had perfected his healing formula. Since the other two realities were far to dangerous to send the Exiles or Mimic, Connors' reality was chosen, and after a debate began to form over if they should involve themselves in the matters of that world, Morph appeared, straightening the team out, and making them all realize that they've been taking risks to save each other since the beginning, and they shouldn't stop before helping Mimic. He insisted on doing one last thing before visiting Doc Connors. On Earth-8545, the Exiles and the Avengers of the Vi-Lock world attend Mariko's burial and funeral. Her gravestone reads, 'Mariko Yashida "Sunfire" 1980-2004'.Which is interesting, because she did die in a book that was published in 2004. Mary Jane thanks Morph whole-heartedly for choosing to bury Sunfire on her world rather than her home world. They talked about how they both loved her, and Morph knew that Mary was the love of Mariko's life. In Tokyo of Earth-3752, Sakata informed the Science Squad that the island they were flying to just emanated a power spike, and continues to change GPS coordinates. Pym mentioned that this wasn't the first time a Kaiju was mistaken for an island, Leviathan was the firstLeviathan is probably referring to the monster Plantman created in on Earth-616.. They flew in for a closer look, and were ensnared by Krakoa, the island that walks like a man. Just as they were about to be eaten, their ship blinks out of the monster's hand, and the Exiles are aboard! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * The Timebreakers * * * :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * In the Stasis Wall: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * Mentioned as existing on Heather Hudson's home Earth: :* Wolverine :* The Green Goblin :* The Red Skull :* Blackheart :* Mister Sinister * Attending Sunfire's Funeral: :* The Priest :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * The Crystal Palace, Outside Space and Time :* The Stasis Gallery :* The Infirmary * (Surgeon Strange's Reality) * (Cosmic Red Skull Reality) * (Sinister Demon Reality) * (Vi-Locks Reality) * (Science Squad Reality) Items: * The Tallus * Various Crystal Palace Tech * A Cortical Stimulator Vehicles: * The Science Squad's Pod | ReleaseDate = 7-6-2005 | Solicit = The bold new Exiles era charges forward! Old teammates are buried, and the search for a way to heal another brings the Exiles face to gruesome face with some of the fiercest monsters in Marvel Universe history! Guest-starring KRAKOA, the island that walks like a man! | Notes = * | Trivia = * In , when Beak is released from the Stasis Wall, the Crystal melts around him, leaving a block-shaped area behind. When Heather is released in this issue, it makes the same noise, but seems to shatter into slivers, creating a jagged, crystal shape behind. * Doctor Strange says that he's never encountered a version of Mimic on his home world. | Recommended = | Links = }}